Rufus 1: Boy or Dog
Rufus 1: Boy or Dog is the first movie in the Rufus series. Plot Chang has been followed by Mr. Black and his assassins, Shaydo and Dim Sum. Mr. Black threatened Chang. He asks Chang to let go of the amulet. Chang does. It falls into the drain. Manny Garcia is stressed about making his first impression. Rufus gives a friendly bark. Mr. Garcia recommends Manny should be himself, and get out of the bathroom. Manny goes to school. He meets Paige Prescot, Ace Reporter for the Taft Tattler, and she asks him for an interview. He tells her he is new, and they should have a dog-themed dance. Paige says Manny should fit right in. He walks into a ladder and spills paint on himself. Manny wants to move back to Texas. Pops says no. Manny takes Rufus for a walk. They find an amulet. Manny puts the amulet on Rufus. Before bed, Manny wishes Rufus was a friend he could take to school. Manny wakes up, and an arm reaches for clothes. There is a human in Manny's room! He says he is Rufus. Manny doubts. Rufus scratches an itch. He says he wants to eat pizza, play the piano, and pee standing up. Manny takes him to school. Mrs. Dunlop welcomes him to their class. They are discussing themes of transformation in Kavka's Metamorphosis. Rufus sniffs the student's hair in front of him. Rufus explains how to catch squirrels to a crowd. Rufus is good at soccor. Rufus drools so much over a cupcake, the girl holding it lost interest and gave it to Rufus. Rufus can catch anything with his mouth. Rufus finds a squirrel. Shaydo explains to Mr. Black that the amulet can't be found. Mr. Black is upset that he has spent so much time and so much money on trying to get that amulet. Dim Sum remarks it would take a miricle to recover the amulet. Rufus walks into their car. Manny tells Rufus squirrels are not worth getting run over. Manny and Rufus walk into a pet shop. Rufus sees Power Puppy Kibble. He begs Manny to buy it. Manny says fine. Paige walks into the store. Manny hides. Rufus says he likes kittens. Rufus learns Manny wishes he was friends with Paige. "HEY PAIGE!" Paige walks over and confirms with Rufus that he is Manny's cousin. Rufus says manny is afraid - "I'm covered in kittens. Paige thinks that is cute. Manny asks what is happening with the news. Paige says what happening is Rufus and Manny! They are the coolest! Manny says he appriciates Rufus. Dim Sum and Shaydo try to Cast Jace Norman as Rufus Garcia Davis Cleveland as Manny Garcia Haley Tju as Paige Prescott Noel Johansen as Mr. Black Chad Riley as Dad Lisa Durupt as Mom Yvonne Chapman as Shaydo Paul Belsito as Dim Sum Darien Provost as Devon Sidney Grigg as Samantha Curtis Lum as Chang Glenn Ennis as Wheels Jocelyne Loewen as Ms. DunlopCategory:Movies Category:Main Series